ChouKarui
The Couples ChouKarui (Japanese チョウカルイ ChouKarui) is the term used to refer to the romantic relationship between Chōji Akimichi and Karui. Their Relationship 'Blank Period Arc' Sakura Hiden: Thoughts of Love, Riding Upon a Spring Breeze Ino shocks Sakura by telling her that Chōji is interested in Karui and often finds excuses to travel to Kumogakure. 'Epilogue' Chōji and Karui are shown as officially together and they have a daughter named ChōChō. Chōji, Karui, Ino and Sai can be seen waiting for their children for the 'Ino-Shika-Cho' formation practice. New Era Sarada Uchiha Arc Sitting at a cafe with their daughter, Chōchō scolds her father to stop eating large amounts of big-sized meals in front of her. Karui comments she doesn't mind, but humorously comments she wouldn't eat it. As Chōchō continues bickering with her parents, Sarada approaches the family and the two slide to a different table. Chōchō then comments on how Karui and Chōji are possibly not her parents since she feels that they do not resemble her at all, leading the two to stare at their daughter in confusion. Mitsuki remarks that Chōchō's resemblance to her parents and her clan are obvious, however. Chūnin Exams Arc When the fight between Chōchō and Shinki begins, Chōji and Karui cheer on their daughter together from the stands. Choji gleefully cheers on Chocho with chants and encouragement while Karui sits beside him, asking him about Chocho's abilities throughout the fight. When Chocho is about to use a certain technique, Choji reacts with surprise, prompting Karui to ask if she still has not perfected her bloodline technique. Choji explains to her that Chocho simply strongly dislikes using it. As the fight becomes more intense, Karui cheers with even more vigor that Choji, much to his surprise. However, Shinki manages to defeat Chōchō using his Iron Sand. Chōji and Karui check on her as her teammates carry her out of the arena. Chōchō Arc During a training session, Chōji demonstrates some of their clan's secret techniques to Chōchō, but she is distracted watching T.V. Chōchō asks her father to sign a scroll about a background check for an upcoming mission. In Otogakure, Chōji and Karui question Chōchō's interest in soap operas. Later, Chōchō complains about her father to Sarada. Parent and Child Day Arc While Chōji lounges around on the couch, Karui and Chōchō comment in disgust as he gets potato chips everywhere. When Karui notices that Chōji has eaten all the food she had gotten for breakfast tomorrow, she confronts Chōji, who simply responds that he had gotten tired of eaten just potato chips. Enrages, Karui storms out of the house, having to go back to the store to buy more food, and Chōji calls after her to ask if she'll get more potato chips for him while she's out. Chōchō tells Chōji that Karui is angry with him, which Chōji takes to mean he will have to go get his own potato chips. Disapprovingly, Chōchō tags along, and her remark slowly sinks in to Chōji on the way. Chōji reflects on how lucky he has been, having been able to meet Karui, get married, and have Chōchō all without trying very hard, and wants to find a way to makes amends. When Chōchō asks him if he has any ideas on how to, he admits that he doesn't. Chōchō asks Chōji if he has ever given Karui a gift, but he answers that he couldn't give her metal earrings like he gave to Chōchō because they would interfere with her lightning release fighting style. Growing increasingly frustrated with her father, Chōchō asks Chōji what she thinks attracted her mother to him in the first place. Chōji muses that it may have been his kindness, but when Chōchō suggests that's too plain an answer, he assumes it might have been his appetite instead. Determined to win back Karui's affection, Chōji enters the eating competition along with Chōchō. Chōji notices Karui among the crowd during the contest and feels encouraged to know that she's watching, but when she comes to talk to him, she asks him not to be such a glutton and to start eating vegetables as well so she does not become a widow. Shocked at the realization that his appetite is apparently not what won Karui's heart in the first place, Chōji is at a loss, almost too sad to continue the next round. In order to get him to continue, Chōchō wraps the food in lettuce, and Chōji eats it since he remembers that Karui wanted him to eat more vegetables. During the competition, an incident regarding dumplings occurs, and Karui leaps in to help with her lightning release. She and her daughter call out to Chōji, who has become burried in the avalanche of dumplings. After everything, Chōji realizes that the reason Karui was so angry with him was because meals are supposed to be eaten together as a family. Karui smiles as Chōji eats all the dumplings and converts them to energy in his butterfly mode. Afterwards, Chōchō, Chōji, and Karui go out to eat as a family and have a lot of fun together. Evidence *It is revealed in the final chapter that Chouji and Karui are married and have a daughter name ChoCho.Manga: Chapter: 700 *Karui has said that she sees good qualities in Choji and that is why she loves him. When pressed to explain further by Chocho, Karui becomes flustered and tells her to be quiet.Boruto episode 94 *Choji loves Karui and thinks of her a beautiful, and still wants to impress her well after they've gotten married. Quotes Naruto Shinden: Parent and Child Day * Choji, holding back tears: My wife's watching. I have to have a cool expression on my face. Naruto Shinden: Parent and Child Day * Choji: Can someone like me have any redeeming qualities? * Karui: Even if you don't see it, it doesn't matter as long as I can see it. * Choji (happily): Huh?! * Chocho: What is it? What's dad's redeeming quality? * Karui (blushing): Be quiet! Chocho, about her parents: * "Yup, they make a fine couple." Otomedia magazine, on why they are a harmonious couplehttps://majin-lu.tumblr.com/post/173799784080/i-asked-mshadows-nf-to-translate-it-it-is-from * "The sweet, lenient Chouji and severe Karui seem to make a good match for their daughter." Among the Fans ChouKarui was completely unknown to the fandom until chapter 700 and became quite a shock to many fans when it was revealed that the two characters got together. But despite coming out of nowhere, and not even existing as a crack pairing, the fandom seemed to quickly warm up to the couple as the two characters did seem compatible to many. Trivia * The shipping between the two characters was originally treated as a "crack pairing" couple. This comes to show that even the unexpected or low-chance couples in one's sight can still come true. * It was revealed by Masashi Kishimoto that Choji and Karui were paired together because Karui is very easygoing.http://ure.pia.co.jp/articles/-/42173?page=2 ** Q: I think there were a lot of readers who got surprised at some unexpected married couples in the original manga’s finale. The combination of Chouji and Karui was especially shocking, but how did that couple come to be? ** Kishimoto: Even now, I get fanmail from readers saying “Why did those two get together?! I don’t understand at all!”. First off, it wouldn’t do if the new generation’s InoShikaChou wasn’t made, so although I did think ‘I wonder if I’m being a little pushy’, I decided to get Chouji and Karui together. ** Q: In the manga, Chouji’s father Chouza called women who liked stout men like themselves ‘fetish’ holders. Then, as expected, does Karui have a fetish too? ** Kishimoto: No, rather than saying she has a fetish, it’s just that she’s very easygoing. She easily gives decisions about everything, and so she OK’d the marriage very simply. “Sure,” like that. -laughs- External Links References Category:Couples involving Chouji Category:Couples involving Karui Category:Canon Couples Category:Konoha+Kumo Category:Boruto: Naruto Next Generations